


5:00 am

by endlessgoldensky



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessgoldensky/pseuds/endlessgoldensky
Summary: Darry never seems to sleep in his own bed and Two-Bit never seems to sleep at all.
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Two-Bit Mathews
Kudos: 11





	5:00 am

It’s five am when Keith finds Darry passed out at the kitchen table. His head surrounded by bills and his hand loosely gripping the pen. Keith frowns at the sight. He walked over to the body and lightly shook it. He was greeted with tired eyes that whispered ‘get away’ but ignored the plea. 

“Go to sleep in your own bed.” 

He whispers, pulling the man up as the pen falls from his grip. He wraps the man's arm around his shoulder and guides him up the stairs. When they reach the room, Keith opens the door slowly, hoping silently that the boys weren’t woken up by the creeks. He sets Darry on the bed and kneels to take of the work boots. 

“Pants and shirt if you’re comfortable.” 

Keith whispers. Darry does as he wishes, ending up in only his underwear. Keith pushes back the covers, pushing Darry down lightly after space is cleared. He pulled the covers over him and whispers goodnight to him as he turns off the lights and heads back downstairs to the couch. 

~

He’s seated in the armchair tonight, head bent forward and paperwork barely staying under his hands. Keith gets his glass of water first, pouring one for Darry as well. He sets his glass down on the table and kneels in front of Darry. 

“Dar.”

He whispers, shaking his leg. He wakes up with a grunt and looks around before meeting the dimly lit grey eyes below him. Realizing what he’s done, he nods and hands Keith the paperwork. He takes it and exchanges it for the full glass on the table. He carefully hands him the cup and guides of the stairs again. They go through the routine again. Darry adding a whispered goodnight back. And once again Keith heads back downstairs to the couch.

~

Tonight its the end of the couch, with his head laid against the arm. Keith sees it when he walks in, the small lamp illuminating half of Darry’s face. He sighs to himself and carefully takes off his boots, placing them gingerly next to the door, He slips the items out from under his arms and sets them on the table. 

Not wanting to disturb greatly tonight he stretches the man out and slips two pillows under his head. He pulls the blanket that laid on the top of the couch over him, making sure to keep him warm. He smiles at him and whispers goodnight, adding a soft forehead kiss. 

He’ll just sleep in the armchair tonight. 

~

Darry is nowhere in the living room this time when Keith wakes up. He rubs his eyes and throws the blanket off. He heads to the kitchen to see if Darry is slumped over the table again, but he has no luck there. He decides to check upstairs, maybe he was already in his bed sleeping soundly.

The door is opened a crack with a faint light slipping through it. Keith pushes open the door and is surprised to see Darry sitting up in bed with a book opened and flashlight in his hand. Keith chuckles.

“I see where Pony gets his book lovin’ from.”

He whispers, heading over to sit at Darry’s feet. Darry smiles and shrugs before going back to his book. 

“You know it's about five am right?”   
He asks, pointing to the clock besides Darry. Darry simply nods, too immersed in his book to care. Keith shakes his head and places his hand on the book, obscuring the written words. Darry looks up at him and shoots a soft glare at him.

“Sleep, Darry.”

Darry rolls his eyes and attempts to go back to his book but Keith keeps his hand there.

“Darry.”

Darry looks up, his blue eyes meeting the grey ones that were now only mere inches away from his face. After a few seconds, he gives in and pulls the book back towards him to place it back in the drawer. Keith gives a proud smile and stans up so the brunet could get as comfortable as he wanted.

When he’s all settled down, Keith begins to leave the room but stops when he hears a soft...

“Keith, wait.”

Keith stops and turns around. Darry pats next to him with a shy smile on his face. A blush runs up from his heart to cheeks as he silently accepts the offer. He pushes the door closed and heads back to the full bed. He slips under the covers in the pitch black, back flat against the mattress. 

Darry moves closer to the redhead and lays his head on his chest, earning an arm around his waist.He’s sleeping in here tonight.

“Goodnight Keith.”

“Goodnight Darry.”

~

It’s five am when Darry finds Keith upstairs, already sleeping. He smiles to himself, loving the sight of the man that slept so peacefully. He simply slipped in beside him and curled himself into the open space beside the redhead. A hand reaches for another, wanting to feel contact. 

~

And at five am two boys realize they love each other. 


End file.
